


This is why we sleep in my bed

by TheRaptorOFire



Series: Amelia/Cullen [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen Being a clutz, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Sleepy Cullen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaptorOFire/pseuds/TheRaptorOFire





	This is why we sleep in my bed

Amelia sat up at the edge of the bed only to watch Cullen get up. He was still sleepy and she knew he was going to do something stupid. And of course there goes his shape falling down the hole his ladder was. She sighed to herself, pinching the bridge of her nose wondering why they couldn’t just sleep in her bedroom for once, he did this more time then he really should have. Running over to lean her head over the edge she called down to him  
  
“you alright Cullen?”  
  
Just mumbling and groaning was his answer, till he finally he held his hand up and gave her a thumbs up. He got up to his knees slowly and rubbed his head. She slide down the ladder and held him close rubbing his head for him.

 “ _Please_ can we sleep on my bed for a few days?” she asked as she sat next to him rubbing his head.  
  
"I guess it couldnt hurt for a few days"


End file.
